Attack
by AkRene
Summary: Lame title, I know. Told from the standpoint of an assassin who has two jobs:1Abduct Howl, and 2Kill Sophie... Please R
1. Howl

A/N: This is an insane little ff for all the insane little fangirls.

Disclaimer: I do not own Howl's moving castle.( why god, why!?)

I crouched in waiting by the former hat shop, my quarry was coming. Looking behind me at the large band of heart-broken ex's, I sighed, this was not going to be easy. I am a trained assassin, who, at the moment has two tasks:1-abduct Wizard Howl and 2-get rid of Sophie. I really pity Howl, this bunch is going to tear him apart. At that very moment the said wizard stepped outside and into my ambush. Quick as lightning, I ran forward, grabbed Howl by the waist while simultaneously gagging him and securing his hands.

Off I ran, taking a flying leap onto the roofs above me, I hid out of sight. For the first time I looked at my captive and was struck by his piercing blue eyes, they seemed to see right through me. Suddenly I needed air, I pulled off my mask and saw Howl's eyes widen at the sight of my shoulder-length black hair, he tried to say something through his gag, but I smiled at him with my sharpened teeth and delivered the sleeping drug.

At the pre-arranged site on the side of the mountain, I met with the girls. I had stashed the sleeping Howl behind the crest of the hill behind me, out of sight. They all were very happy to see me but their faces fell when they saw that I didn't have Howl with me. Their leader, a dark haired, dark eyed girl almost as tall as Howl, stepped up to me and asked with an imperious accent, "Where is Howl?"

Coolly I responded, "Waiting till his drug wears off."

"And when will that be?"

Not liking the menace in her voice, I shrewdly said, "Very soon if you are willing enough." While saying this I suggestively clinked the coins at my belt.

She snorted in contempt and tossed a silver coin at me. I bowed and marched smartly back over the crest of the mountain to the place I had hidden Howl. The drug was already wearing off anyway, but I really hated that girl, and, what the hell, assassins weren't supposed to come cheap. Howl groaned and seeing he was awake I slung him over my shoulder and carried him back to girls, who stopped chattering immediately. "I pity you, but I must leave you to the tender mercy of these girls here.", I murmured to Howl before setting him down on the ground next to a large boulder.

I had the sense to jump backward onto the boulder before the raging horde of girls mobbed Howl, I leaped clear of the crowd, now on to part two of my job...The disappearance of Sophie...


	2. Sophie

A/N: It is now 1:00 a.m. , and why, you ask am I writing this now? Cause I can!

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

I approached the castle again, again in my, now familiar, belly crawl. I have actually gotten Quite good at it, but I'm afraid I still feel like a slug. The castle had finally stopped, much to my relief, Therese only so much crawling you can do in three hours...But more to the point, I got up and ran towards the castle, dodging flower bushes and rose vines whose thorns, I must say, look murderous. I crouched under one such bush, the castle, it seemed had stopped for the night. I allowed myself to doze slightly, I had the time...

I woke with a start as the very first ray of dawn broke upon my face, I stared around for a moment, wondering where the heck I was...Then I remembered where I was. The castle was still where it was supposed to be, but Sophie had not yet exited. That meant, more waiting! Oh Joy! The mere thought of it made my legs cramp. Please let Sophie be an early riser... Several hours later, Sophie finally left the castle, much to my relief. I waited until she was a good distance away from the castle, then I attacked.

My knife was at her neck in an instant, "Wha...", She gasped.

"Sorry, Lady Sophie, but I must use this here knife...You really should be thankful I keep it so sharp, a nice clean cut with minimal suffering." I was about to make the deathly stroke when the pendant at her neck began to shine with an unearthly blue light, at the same time I heard a heavy beating throb fill the air. I turned to face the gigantic bird that had landed three feet away from me, no, not a bird anymore, an extremely pissed-off Howl. It had finally happened...My rein was over. I faced my fate with my head high as the fatal bolt of power hit my body.

And all was black...


End file.
